The Children Of Power
by fantasylivesindreams
Summary: What happens if Scully and Mulder had children and so did the squints? The Jeffersonian crew is teaming up with the X-Files to solve a chain of murders. Set before the time of 15 Years, Not Yet Born.


**AN: I randomly thought up this story, so please don't flame me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or The X-Files. All I own is all the seasons of Bones on DVD, a few posters, and the story ideas(If you wanna see what I mean, then check out my profile.)**

**Happy reading :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad, I've told you and Mom that I didn't wanna come. So why did you guys drag me here?" William Fox Scully was getting annoyed. Hadn't he specifically told his parents, FBI Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder that he did not want to come to another stupid FBI picnic?<p>

"Will, ya never know what might happen. You might meet a girl that you like." Agent Mulder said with a smile. He knew that his son only had eyes for one girl: Anabell Brennan-Booth. She was a very pretty girl, and her parents were good people but Fox didn't like the way Booth looked at him. _It's like he doesn't trust me…..but we don't even know each other._

"Dad, don't get his hopes up! What girl in her right mind would even think of hanging out with him, let alone dating him!" Always leave it to William's younger sister, and Scully and Mulders' youngest child, Samantha Lillian Scully, to bag on her older brother about girls. "Besides, that Anabell girl is _way_ out of your league. I heard that ,once, when her parents let her out with them on a case she took down an entire gang single- handedly. That's why all the agents are afraid of her."

Scully didn't like where this conversation was heading," Samantha, it's not nice to spread rumors. How do you know that this Anabell isn't as sweet as she looks? I've gone to a few conferences with her mother, Dr. Temperance Brennan; we got to talking about our families and Temperance told me that Anabell is a very sweet girl but she is fiercely loyal, almost to a fault, to those she cares about. But other than that she said that Anabell is a good girl. Besides we're here."

The Scully- Mulder clan piled out of their standard issue FBI Toyota Sequoia and onto the green grass of the park where the picnic was being held. Agents from every department were chatting happily, grilling and playing games. Williams' eyes immediately found the one person he was hoping to see….with the one person that he prayed would not be there. _Oh God. She's with that guy Michael. I swear he has a thing for her. Why would she pick Spooky Mulders son over perfect Michael Hodgins? _There was Anabell, with Michael and the rest of her family, squints included. William sighed under his breath, but his mother heard him anyway. "Why don't you go and introduce yourselves? You know, make friends with them," she said with a urged William and Samantha towards the large family.

Samantha looked over at them and then back towards her mother," I guess we could…..Come on Will." She started walking towards the family, dragging her older brother behind her. "Don't be such a wuss. She's just a girl. Just act normal and talk to her." _Easy for you to say._ William thought snidely. As the siblings approached the tree, under which the family was gathered, something fell from the branches of the tree, landing on its feet perfectly. Then a voice, "_Thanks_, guys! I totally wanted to fall out of that tree." It was Anabell. Her shoulders tensed up, as if she could sense the people watching her. She spun around to face them," Hi. You guys are Agents Scully and Mulders kids, right?"

William could feel his face turning beet red," H-h-h-hi. Yeah, those are our parents…usually people call my dad…." Michael Hodgins chose then to make his appearance, he leaped out of the tree, landing perfectly beside the beautiful girl already on the ground. "Hey! You're Spooky's kids, right? So what's it like, living with a complete whack-job, I mean?" He sneered at them. Anabell turned to him, clearly pissed," _Michael!_ You should _really_ be the one talking. Your dad is a freaking conspiracy theorist! And you're saying that they live with a whack-job?" A guy with bushy hair and a beard looked up and shouted, "Hey! I love you to ,Bell!" The others in the group burst into fits of laughter. Anabell looked back at the man, "Sorry, Uncle Hodgins! I love you anyway!" She threw a dazzling smile his way and the man just chuckled at her antics. _Wow. They really love each other, _Will thought to boy didn't seem to take it as well as his father," Yeah, but at least my dad doesn't spend his time tracking aliens all day!" He turned and walked away. "Hey, Staccato, grow a set why don't ya?" All of the other kids peeked their heads out of the foliage, but once they saw Michael sulking over by the tree trunk they all cracked up and fell in a heap on the ground. By this time, Sam and Will were beyond being uncomfortable, Sam was the first to say something," Hey, I'm sorry if we just caused you to fight with your boyfriend. But thanks for defending us." Anabell smiled,_ God she has the cutest smile_," Boyfriend? Oh God no! Michael is my cousin, not by blood or marriage but he is still a part of my family. He can be a total ass sometimes, but other times he is extremely sweet. Oh, and you're welcome. I actually find the X-Files kinda interesting…..it's mysterious, ya know?" Special Agent Seeley Booth called out," Hey Anabell, we gotta pack up." She looked at him, confused, "Why?" He grinned and laughed," We got a case! Now come and help us!" She turned back to Sam and Will," Well it was nice meeting you two. I hope I can see you again." She grabbed William's hand, put something in it, and then sprinted away. He looked at what she slipped him, it was a note. The note read:

_Call me sometime ;)_

_Xoxo, Anabell_

Below the note was a phone number. _Her phone number…..Oh my God! I can't believe that I just got her phone number! _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his parents calling for him. They had a case…..a very unusual case. But all William could think about was Anabell, and when he should call her. He walked towards his parents in a dreamlike state. Little did he know that ,later that day, he would be confronted with the hardest decision he would ever have to make.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so how was it? Be honest. Is it interesting? Should I keep going? You guys tell me. Thanks for taking a look!<strong>


End file.
